User talk:Guillearza
Now the Party can Really Begin! Welcome to Marvel Animated Universe Wiki, Guillearza! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. :Manual of Style is a must for new users. This will help you understand what is expected on this wiki. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --ARTaylor Images Please follow the image policy on this wiki. The file should be named for the image, not simply 05.jpg or 03.jpg. Those names mean nothing. Also, new images should be of something not already uploaded. --Captain Sarcastica 00:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Again, please name things properly. Note that you do have the option to rename an image when you are uploading it. If you continue to ignore this request I may resort to a temporary ban to get my words across. --Captain Sarcastica 01:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :I have asked twice that you rename images when inserting them into pages. And twice you have completely ignored me. For that I am issuing a one day ban from this wiki. Perhaps you should use that time to figure out how to properly name the files on your computer. If it happens again I will issue a longer ban. --Captain Sarcastica 13:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Help Me to Help You What exactly are you still having trouble understanding? What can I do to help you better understand how to name images and properly format pages? Is there something with the image policy that I previously linked to that is not understandable? Because your good intentions are ending up as hours of work for me to correct. Of all the images you uploaded none were named right. Several you posted were exact copies of those I already uploaded. Many others are too similar to already uploaded images. You're putting the pictures into the middle of paragraphs, often in the middle of words, which only makes it difficult to find and correct. I don't want to ban you for just trying to help, but I also don't want to spend all my afternoons just moving/deleting images and reediting pages that you created. So what can we do to make this easier for both of us? --Captain Sarcastica 01:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :You are continuing to completely ignore the requests and warnings of an administrator. Here's a mandatory week off. If you have any questions about how to change things so this does not happen again you can still edit your talk page. But if you continue to ignore these warnings I may consider something more permanent. --Captain Sarcastica 17:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Every time you upload pictures it means hours of work for me simply correcting them. I do not have the time nor the patience to do this every single time you come to this site. Again and again I have asked that you changed the way you add pictures and each and every time you have completely ignored me. You have neither changed your ways or given any feedback. You have not asked questions nor expressed any disapproval over anything. Had you said, asked, or slightly altered anything I would have taken this as a misunderstanding and/or ignorance of the image policy. But since I have heard absolutely nothing from you I can only take this as constant acts of defiance. For that I am permanently blocking you. Hopefully you have better luck in other ventures. --Captain Sarcastica 06:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppets This wiki will not stand for sockpuppets. Do not create multiple accounts. --Captain Sarcastica 22:25, August 23, 2010 (UTC)